Sk8r Boy: A Twisted World
by Layers of Paint
Summary: It's Obvious. Contains Sakura Bashing, Hinata OOCness, and Character Suicide. HinaNaru, Slight NaruSaku. Rated T to be safe.


This is a story about how Naruto wanted Sakura but she rejects him because of what her friends were saying

This is a story about how Naruto wanted Sakura but she rejects him because of her friend's opinions. 5 years later, she sees him rocking up MTV. Hinata is Naruto's new girlfriend, and she tells Sakura to back off. Hope you like it.

WARNING: Character Suicide, OOCness, Bashing

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be here, would I? So the answer is no, I don't own Naruto...I wish I did.**

I won't disturb you anymore, so read the story, and Review. You'll get a Cookie if you do. I have all kinds of Cookies!! Oatmeal Raisin Cookies, Chocolate Chip Cookies, M&M Cookies, and more!!

Anyways, Enjoy the story!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**He was a boy **

**She was a girl **

**Can I make it any more obvious **

**He was a punk **

**She did ballet **

**What more can I say**

Naruto was a punk and loved to play on his guitar. Sakura was a ballerina and of course, did ballet.

**He wanted her **

**She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well **

**But all of her friends**

**Stuck up their nose **

**They had a problem with his baggy clothes**

Naruto always asked her out for dates but she always rejected him. But secretly inside, she wanted him too. Then one day, her friends, Ino, Ami and Matsuri, told her to choose between them and HIM. She looked at Naruto's hopeful face and his baggy clothes, and then she looked at her popular friends with their perfect appearances and new cellphones.

**He was a skater boy **

**She said see you later boy **

**He wasn't good enough for her**

**She had a pretty face **

**But her head was up in space **

**She needed to come back down to earth **

She finally decided and chose her friends. Naruto heard everything. As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder, and saw his sad, defeated expression. Hinata shook her head and went over to comfort Naruto. 'Sakura may be pretty, but she has peas for brains. She doesn't know what she's missing.'

**5 years from now**

**She sits at home **

**Feeding the baby she's all alone **

**She turns on tv **

**Guess who she sees **

**Skater boy rockin up MTV **

5 years later, Sakura is babysitting a baby. As she feeds him, she thinks of her current life. She doesn't have a boyfriend, and she has mean, stuck-up friends, but at least they get her into the hottest concerts and movies. She gets all bored, and turns on the tv. She stares, shocked, at the screen. She sees Naruto, THE Naruto that she rejected 5 years ago. He's rocking on his guitar, surrounded by overexcited fans.

**She calls up her friends **

**They already know **

**And they've all got**

**Tickets to see his show**

**She tags along **

**Stands in the crowd **

**Looks up at the man that she turned down**

She calls her friends. They already know and they have tickets to see his next show. She tags along, and stands in the crowd. Sakura wondered, 'Is this the man that I turned down?'

**He was a skater boy **

**She said see you later boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her **

**Now he's a super star **

**Slamming on his guitar **

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

**He was a skater boy **

**She said see you later boy**

**He wasn't good enough for her **

**Now he's a super star **

**Slamming on his guitar **

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

Sakura looked back in her past, and remembered the big decision that she had to make. As the show finishes, she tries to talk to Naruto, eventually following him backstage.

**Sorry girl but you missed out **

**Well tough luck that boy's mine now **

**We are more than just good friends **

**This is how the story ends **

**Too bad that you couldn't see, **

**See the man that boy could be**

**There is more that meets the eye **

**I see the soul that is inside**

Something blocks her path as she tries to get to Naruto. Rather, someone. A certain someone, with long bluish/blackish, pearl-like eyes, and a kind face. Only it's not a kind face right now. It's an angry, determined face. 'Hinata' "I'm sorry Sakura, but Naruto can't talk to you right now. 5 years ago, I saw what you did. You should have chosen Naruto. Oh well. He's mine now, and we are more than just good friends. He's a great guy, I don't see why you didn't choose him. Oh yeah, I remember. It's because you are a fool, an idiot. He's a great, romantic guy, and now, he's all mine. Not yours."

**He's just a boy **

**And I'm just a girl **

**Can I make it any more obvious **

**We are in love **

**Haven't you heard**

**How we rock each others world**

"Haven't you heard? I'm engaged to Naruto, and soon we'll be married. It's going to be my happy ending, not yours." With that, Hinata walked over to Naruto and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Sakura walked back home.

**I'm with the skater boy **

**I said see you later boy **

**I'll be back stage after the show **

**I'll be at the studio **

**Singing the song we wrote **

**About a girl you used to know**

**I'm with the skater boy **

**I said see you later boy **

**I'll be back stage after the show **

**I'll be at the studio **

**Singing the song we wrote **

**About a girl you used to know**

One year later (and 5 months into Naruto and Hinata's wedding), the news announced that Hinata is pregnant with his babies. Sakura stared at the screen, and broke into tears.

One week later, Sakura was found at the bottom of the cliff, dead.

And Hinata, Naruto and their kids lived Happily Ever After.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**This is my second official story. Hoped you liked it!! **

**The winner for the Modern Macbeth Theme Poll is...NARUTO!!**

**Might post the first chapter in a week or so. So until then, review, and give me ideas for future stories. **

**Love ya all,**

**-ToxinMoth**


End file.
